Weiße Federn
by Merisusa
Summary: Taichi geht fremd...
1. Pain

Weiße Federn  
  
Teil 1  
  
Stöhnend strich sich Matt eine seiner blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Ihm war heiß. Sein Körper war voller Schweiß und alles drehte sich. Er hatte das Gefühl es nicht mehr aushalten zu können.  
  
Es war ein heißer Sommerabend. Die Sonne ging gerade unter, trotzdem zeigte das Thermometer noch unerträgliche 35 Grad an.   
  
Yamato stand in der Küche und kochte. Der Dampf des Essens verschlimmerte die Hitze noch. Matt lächelte. Es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl in dieser Küche zu stehen und zu kochen. Er war der zur Zeit bekannteste Rockstar Japans und er stand hier und machte Abendbrot. Die Frauen rissen sich um ihn. Bei seinen Auftritten fielen die Mädchen reihenweise in Ohnmacht, wenn sie seine blauen Augen sahen und seine traumhafte Stimme hörten.   
  
Doch all das war Matt egal. Er interessierte sich nur für eine Person. Dieser Mensch war sein ein und alles. Er lebte nur für ihn. Wie sehr liebte er doch die braunen Haare, die braunen Augen, die zarte, babyweiche Haut. Und da störte es ihn auch nicht, dass diese Person sich für Fußball interessierte und männlich war. Ja, es war ihm sogar recht.   
  
Yamato schaltete den Fernseher ein. Er zappte die Kanäle durch bis er einen fand, der genau das brachte, was er sehen wollte. Seinen Koi. Seinen Taichi. Der Fußballstar jagte über den rasen und spielte einen Gegner nach dem anderen aus. Ein Moderator kommentierte schwärmend die Wiederholung vom Nachmittag. Wieder schmunzelte Matt. Keiner wusste, dass es sein Geliebter war, und das sollte auch keiner.  
  
Er ging wieder in die Küche und widmete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Essen. Sein Blick huschte zur Uhr. Zehn nach acht. Tai war spät dran. Aber das war er letzter Zeit ständig. Yamato hatte ihn noch nicht danach gefragt. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht einengen, wusste er doch, wie sehr dieser seine Freiheiten brauchte. Trotzdem versetzte es Matt immer wieder einen Stich. Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung war das noch anders gewesen. Jede Sekunde, die sie nicht zusammen gewesen waren, war unerträglich gewesen. Nach dem Training war Tai immer nach Hause gestürzt um ihn sofort in die Arme zu nehmen und ihn zu liebkosen. Ja, am Anfang war alles noch o.k. gewesen. Am Anfang. Wie lange war es jetzt her? Zwei Jahre? Ja, mit Siebzehn haben sie sich ihre Gefühle gestanden. Damals war alles so einfach gewesen. Doch mit der Zeit...... Sie hatten ihren ersten Streit gehabt und haben sich wieder zusammen gerauft. Und trotzdem war die Beziehung mit der Zeit abgekühlt. Dies schmerzte Matt umso mehr. Er liebte Taichi immer noch wie am ersten Tag.  
  
Ein Klicken ertönte. Kurz darauf betrat Tai die Wohnung.  
  
Matt trat ihm entgegen und hauchte ihm ein Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
"Hallo", lächlte Matt Tai an.  
  
Dieser Lächelte nur matt zurück.  
  
"Hallo. Mhm, was riecht hier so gut?"  
  
Demonstrativ reckte er seine Nase in die Luft und schnupperte.  
  
"Reis mit Hühnchen und Apfel. Hast du Hunger?"  
  
Matt wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern ging sofort in die Küche. Taichi folgte ihm. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete darauf, dass Yamato die gefüllten Teller hinstellte. Dabei erhaschte er einen Blick auf den Fernseher. Er hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Matt sah das und sagte: "Du hast gut gespielt. Wenn ihr weiterhin gewinnt, werdet ihr in drei Wochen im Finale stehen."  
  
"Hm" war alles, was er als Antwort bekam. Auch während sie das Essen zu sich nahmen, kam kein richtiges Gespräch auf. Als die Teller leer waren, stand Taichi auf und ging ohne weitere Worte ins Bad.   
  
Matt räumte schnell ab und ging auf das Bad zu. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er die Tür. Tai stand unter der Dusche. Er hatte Yamato noch nicht bemerkt. Dieser schloss die Tür vorsichtig und entledigte sich hastig seiner Kleider. Dies erwies sich nicht als ein all zu großes Problem, da, durch die Hitze bedingt, Matt nicht allzu viel an hatte. Schließlich war auch das letzte Kleidungsteil abgelegt und Matt stieg zu Tai in die Dusche. Zärtlich schlang Matt seine Arme um die Tailie von Tai. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen, da er Matt bis dahin noch nicht gehört hatte. Yamato zog seinen Koi näher zu sich ran und küsste ihn liebevoll in den Nacken. Wie er diese Haut liebte!   
  
Er trat an Tai vorbei. Mit dieser Bewegung rieb er gleichzeitig seine Haut gegen die seines Freundes. Nun schaute er in die großen braunen Augen des Fußballers.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er zärtlich in dessen Ohr. Er drehte Tais Kopf leicht und küsste ihn schließlich zärtlich auf die Lippen. Am Anfang war er noch zurückhaltend doch er entwickelte sich schnell zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Die Zungen kämpften wild miteinander. Matt lies seine Hand sinken. Sie streichelte über den Rücken seines Kois, immer tiefer bis zum Po. Dort kniff er kurz rein. Dann wandten sich die langen, schmalen Finger etwas anderem zu. Sie glitten nach vorne, zwischen Tais Schenkel. Matt wollte sich gerade der empfindlichsten Stelle seines Gegenübers widmen, als er am Handgelenk gepackt wurde, und leicht grob beiseite geschoben wurde. Erschrocken schaute er in Tais Augen.  
  
"Ich bin müde", murrte dieser nur und stieg aus der Dusche. Er schwang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und verließ das Bad.  
  
Doch so schnell gab sich Yamato nicht geschlagen. Er sprang nach einem Handtuch, warf es sich um und stürmte Tai hinterher. Dieser hatte sich in das Schlafzimmer begeben. Es sah so aus, als wollte er wirklich schlafen gehen, doch daraus wurde nichts. Matt schnappte sich eine Hand und zog ihn an sich ran.  
  
"Gleich bist du nicht mehr müde", flüsterte er verführerisch in sein Ohr.  
  
Sofort begannen er ihn wieder zu küssen. Er erkundete die Mundhöhle des anderen, obwohl er sie schon in und auswendig kannte. Nach einer Weile wanderte sein Mund tiefer. Die Zunge streifte den Hals, den Nacken, schließlich auch das Schlüsselbein. Gleichzeitig schob Matt Tai immer näher Richtung Bett, bis dieser mit dem Fuß dagegen trat. Matt gab ihn noch einen kleinen Schubs und Tai landete rücklings in den Kissen. Von oben schaute ein ihn Matt mit lüsternen Augen an. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Es war ein herzliches Lächeln.   
  
Rasch krabbelte er über Tai und verwöhnte dessen Brustwarzen. Er knabberte und saugte an daran bis sie hart wurden. Dann wanderte er noch tiefer. Langsam glitt die Zunge um dem Bauchnabel herum. Ein Stöhnen entwischte Tais Kehle.   
  
Mit einem Rück entfernte Yamato die beiden Handtücher. Unerträglich langsam fuhr er am Innenschenkel von Tai entlang. Dessen Erektion stand nun in voller Größe. Mit zarten Küssen überhäufte er die Erektion und entlockte so Tai noch einen Seufzer. Matt hatte jetzt auch zu tun. Auch er spürte wie sich etwas zwischen seinen Beinen aufrichtete und schmerzhaft nach Erlösung rief.   
  
Er griff in eine Schublade im Nachtschrank und holte eine Tube heraus. Mit dem Gel schmiert er seine Finger ein und drang in Tai ein. Dieser zuckte kurz auf. Matt bewegte seine Finger gekonnt. Schon bald fand er den gesuchten Punkt, bei dessen Berührung Tai jedes mal laut aufstöhnte. Vorsichtig zog er seine Finger wieder zurück, als er meinte, das die Vorbereitung genügt. Er schmierte sich nun seine Erektion ein, hob Tais Becken an und drang in ihn ein. Matt hörte wie Tai scharf die Luft ein zog. Er hielt kurz still. Als sich Tai wieder entspannt hatte, begann er sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen. Die Stöße wurden mit der Zeit schneller und das Gestöhne lauter. Immer kräftiger stoß Yamato zu. er spürte wie er sich dem Höhepunkt näherte. Er griff nach Tais Erektion um auch ihn zum Höhepunkt zu treiben.   
  
Mit einem lauten Schrei ergoss sich Tai in Matts Hand. Tais Muskeln verengten sich und nun spürte auch Matt wie sich Blitze in ihm entluden. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Schweratmend brach er über Tai zusammen. Seine Körper zuckte noch unter dem wahnsinnigen Gefühl. Langsam glitt er aus Tai heraus. Schweißgebadet legte er sich neben seinen Koi. Yamato öffnete seine Augen und sah seinen Geliebten von der Seite an. Auch auf seinem Körper glänzen die Schweißtropfen. Sein durchtrainierter Oberkörper hebte und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Matt schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich an Tai. Tai war wieder sehr unbeteiligt gewesen. Das war in der letzten Zeit schon häufiger gewesen. Früher war er es immer gewesen der den Rhythmus bestimmt hatte, doch seit ein paar Monaten ist es immer mehr abgeschwollen. Was war bloß los?  
  
Als Matt am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Tai nicht mehr da. Er lag alleine in dem riesigen Bett. Wie sehr wünschte er sich jetzt seinen Koi. Er sehnte sich nach den starken Armen, die ihn umarmten.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr und Yamato sprang rasch aus dem Bett. Er war spät. In einer halben Stunde sollte er bei seinem Manager sein. Eine neue Single stand an und es musste alles wegen der Promo-Tour geklärt werden. Als er in die Küche kam, sah er, dass Tai den Tisch gedeckt hatte. Auf seinem Teller stand ein Kärtchen.  
  
Morgen!  
  
Ich habe heute langes Training.   
  
Danach ist noch eine Besprechung wegen dem Spiel am Samstag.   
  
Kann also spät werden.  
  
Bis dann.  
  
Tai  
  
Ja, es kann spät werden. Immer wenn er diese Worte von Tai hörte, kam dieser nicht vor zehn Uhr nach Hause. Doch was beschwerte er sich? War er es nicht, der seinen Koi mehrere Wochen alleine ließ, um auf Tour zu gehen? Wie musste sich Tai dann immer fühlen?  
  
Mit raschen Schritten trat er auf die Straße. Sofort schlug ihm die Hitze entgegen. Wann hörte das endlich auf? Ziemlich verschwitzt kam er bei seinem Manager an, wo auch schon die ganze Band war. Der Tag verging schnell. Es wurde viel diskutiert. Am Ende fanden sie dann doch einen ordentlichen Plan für die Promo-Tour. Am Nachmittag stand dann noch eine Aufnahme im Studio und ein Interview an.   
  
Gegen 20.00 Uhr konnte Matt sich endlich auf den Heimweg machen. Der Tag war gut verlaufen. Die neue Single war wirklich gut. Yamato blieb vor einem Zeitschriftenladen stehen. Auf einmal klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Hey, Yamato! was machst du denn hier. Gar keine Verkleidung?"  
  
Matt drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Chimu. Er spielte mit Tai in der Nationalmannschaft und war ein Freund von Tai.  
  
„Du bist ja auch nicht verkleidet!"  
  
„Ich bin ja auch nur halb so berühmt wie du! Aber ich staune. Ich sehe kein einziges schreiendes oder hysterisches Mädchen. Was ist bloß aus Tokio geworden?"  
  
Matt lächelte.  
  
„Tja, alles ändert sich. Nein, ich kenne ein paar gute Schleichwege, das ist alles. Aber sag mal, musst du nicht beim Training sein?"  
  
„Training? Wieso? Wir hatten doch heute nur Vormittags Training."  
  
„Was? Aber Tai hatte mir erzählt, ihr hättet heute langes Training und danach noch eine Besprechung."  
  
„Tja, da hat dir dein Kumpel wohl rotz erzählt."  
  
Matt sah ihn überrascht an. Natürlich wusste Chimu nicht, dass Tai und er zusammen waren, aber warum sollte Tai ihn belügen?  
  
„Nun, ich muss dann weiter. Hab noch ein Date. Bis bald!"  
  
„Tschau", murmelte Matt nur. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wieso hatte Tai gesagt es würde spät werden? Vielleicht er sich ja auch geirrt. Vielleicht hatte Tai ja nur gedacht, dass es lange dauern würde und wartete jetzt schon auf ihn.  
  
Rasch lief Matt nach Hause. Er musste sich immer wieder ermahnen nicht zu rennen, da dies zu auffallend war. Als er die Tür erreichte, öffnete er sie mit einem Ruck. Die Tür war abgeschlossen gewesen. Aber wo sollte Tai dann sein? Er betrat die Wohnung. Es war still. Nicht ein Laut kam an Matts Ohr. Nein, hier war niemand. Langsam ging er an einen Schrank und öffnete eine Schublade. Eingepackt in einem Seidentuch, kam ein Schlüssel zum Vorschein. Es war der Schlüssel zu Tais Wohnung. Da die Öffentlichkeit von Tais und Matts Beziehung nichts wussten, hatten sich die beiden darauf geeinigt, dass es das Beste wär, wenn Tai eine eigene Wohnung hätte. Er war so gut wie nie dort. Yamato selber hatte die Wohnung erst einmal betreten, und dass war als Tai dort einzog.  
  
Er nahm den Schlüssel und verließ die die Wohnung. Er wusste nicht, wo Tai sonst sein sollte, also machte er sich auf den Weg an das andere Ende von Tokio. Zwanzig Minuten später stand Matt vor Tais Tür. Vorsichtig schob er den Schlüssel ins Loch. Er spürte ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch. Es kam ihm so verboten vor. Aber wieso? Er war doch Tais Freund, also war es doch ganz normal, dass er seine Wohnung betrat. Oder?  
  
Leise schloss er die Tür auf. Es war dunkel in der Wohnung. Die Sonne war untergegangen und so erkannte er nur schemenhaft die Möbel. Matt wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, doch dann hörte er ein verräterisches Geräusch. Er drehte sich wieder zur Wohnung und durchquerte das Wohnzimmer. Am anderen Ende befand sich eine Tür. Sie war nicht geschlossen. Ein kleiner Spalt stand offen. Und genau durch diesen Spalt schlunzte Yamato nun. Doch was er sah, erschütterte ihn zu tiefst. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür befand sich das Schlafzimmer. Auf dem großen Bett lag Tai. Doch er war nicht allein. Eine blonde Schönheit schlängelte sich um ihn. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen drang zu Matt herüber. Ihm wurde schlecht. Eine unglaublich Übelkeit machte sich breit. Schnell hob er sich eine Hand vor den Mund und stürmte aus der Wohnung.   
  
Wie konnte das nur sein? Wieso lag Tai da mit einem Mädchen auf seinem Bett und hatte Sex mit IHR?! Er rannte immer schneller. Nichts aus seiner Umgebung bekam er mit. Er hörte nicht, er sah nichts, er fühlte nichts. Er sah nur dieses grässliche Bild vor seinen Augen. Sein geliebter Tai mit einem Mädchen. Wie lange war das wohl schon so? Wie lange hatte Tai ihn....Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Keuchend blieb im Park stehen. Er war alleine. Ja, das war er wohl alleine. Wie konnte Tai ihm das nur antun. Wie konnte er ihn.....betrügen! Mit diesem Gedanken überkam ihm die Übelkeit. Immer und immer wieder übergab er sich hinter einem Baum bis er nur noch Galle spuckte. Aber auch dann verschwand die Übelkeit nicht ganz. Mit langsamen trägen Schritt ging er nach Hause.  
  
Dort angekommen, knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und stürzte ins Bad. Wieder übergab er sich. Erschöpft und ausgelaugt sank er auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die Wand.   
  
WIESO?  
  
Er spürte wie etwas warmes über seine Wange floss. Eine Träne. Und dann noch eine und noch eine. Schließlich schluchzte er laut auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
Wie schön war es doch am Anfang gewesen. Er hatte Tai geliebt und Tai hatte ihn geliebt. Sie waren so oft wie nur möglich zusammen. Ihre Geschwister schüttelten schon die Köpfe, doch das war ihnen egal. Als sie ihren Familien sagten, dass sie ein Paar waren, kam auch von denen nicht die großen Jubelschreie. Immer wieder hatte ihm sein Vater gesagt, dass die Beziehung nicht gut gehen würde. Dass sie einfach nicht zusammen passen würden. Doch darüber hatte er doch immer nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gemeint, dass es perfekt wäre.   
  
Hatte er sich so sehr geirrt?   
  
Hatten die Erwachsenen am Ende doch recht?   
  
Konnte diese Beziehung von Anfang an nicht halten?  
  
Langsam zerrte sich Matt am Waschbecken hoch. Der Blick in den Spiegel ließ ihn erschrecken. Seine blonden Haare klebten unordentlich auf der Stirn. Seine haut war kreidebleich und unter seinen Augen waren tiefe Augenringe. Seine Lippe war aufgesprungen und seine blauen Augen sahen klein und leblos aus.   
  
Kein Wunder, dass Tai sich eine andere suchte. Er sah furchtbar aus. Hässlich. Dieses Mädchen war so schön gewesen. Ihr Body war perfekt. Ihr langes blonde Haar glänzte richtig und die langen, graziösen hatten tais Haut nur so verwöhnt.   
  
Wieder stieg diese Übelkeit hoch. Aber auch noch was anderes. Hass. Hass auf sich selbst. Hass, dass er so grässlich aussah. Hass, dass er Tai gar nicht verdiente.   
  
Schnell machte er den Spiegelschrank auf und holte eine Tube Haar-Gel raus. Ungeschickt gelte er sich die Haare, doch sie wollten nicht halten. Wütend schmiss er die Tube weg. Seine Körper zitterte. Sein Blick glitt über den Inhalt des Schrankes. Ein Kamm, Zahncreme, Waschlappen.......und eine Rasierklinke.Langsam und mit zitternder Hand, griff er danach.  
  
Erschöpft rutschte er die Wand wieder runter.  
  
Lange schaute er das kleine Metallstück an. Es war so klein und doch konnte er so was großes, wie ein Leben auslöschen.  
  
Was hatte man ihm nach seinen Selbstmordversuch gesagt? Weshalb durfte er sich nicht umbringen? WEIL JEMAND UM IHN WEINEN WÜRDE!  
  
Wer? Wer sollte um ihn weinen?  
  
Tai? Der liebte ihn doch gar nicht mehr. Wieso auch? Er war doch nur ein Stück Dreck. Etwas schmutziges, dass es gar nicht wert war in der Nähe von Tai zu sein.   
  
Seine Familie? Welche Familie? Seine Eltern waren getrennt! Seine Mutter hatte sich seit der Trennung nicht mehr für ihn interessiert. Und sein Vater lebte auch nur für die Arbeit und seine paar Affären. Und TK? Der interessierte sich nur noch für Kari. Wann hatten sie sich das letzte mal gesehen? Vor einem Jahr? Vor zwei?  
  
Seine Freunde? Freunde! Er hatte nie Freunde gehabt. Und die, die sich nach seiner Karriere für seine Freunde hielten, waren keine. Die interessierte doch nur das Geld, das er besaß.  
  
Wer also? Wer sollte um ihn weinen?  
  
Ohne eine weitere Sekunde nachzudenken, schnitt er sich der Länge nach die Pulsader im linken Arm auf. Das rote Blut quoll pulsierende aus dem Arm. Es schmerzte ein bisschen, doch es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem seelischen Schmerz, den er hatte.   
  
Er hatte mal etwas über das Schicksal gelesen ...... Niemand konnte sich gegen das Schicksal wehren ........ Jeder musste sich ihm fügen.....  
  
Eine rote Pfütze bildete sich um ihn herum.  
  
War es ....... sein Schicksal .... einsam zu sein?  
  
Langsam verschwamm alles in Matts Blickfeld.  
  
War es sein ....... Schicksal ....... nicht für immer glücklich zu sein? Alleine zu sterben?  
  
Ja, er war alleine. Ganz alleine.  
  
Er spürte wie alles taub wurde. Er sah sich selbst auf dem Boden sitzen, in diesem roten Laken, als wäre er ein außenstehender Betrachter.  
  
Schon immer war da diese ........ Leere in seinem Herzen gewesen ........ Nie hatte er so ....... ungehalten ...... und ....... fröhlich Lachen können, wie Tai. Tai ..... er war so schön ........ wie ein Engel.   
  
Eine einzelne Träne lief über sein feuchtes Gesicht und tropfte von seinem Kinn in den blutigen See.  
  
Nein ...... es war ....... nicht sein Schicksal ...... jetzt hier zu sterben ........... Es war ihm ...... nie ........ vergönnt gewesen zu ........ leben.  
  
Eine Feder? ...... Wie kommt sie ......... hierher? ........ Ist ja jetzt auch .......... egal. Wie schön sie doch ..... ist. So .... sanft und ....... weiß. Nicht ..... wie ich. Ich ........ der so schmutzig ....... und widerwärtig ........ ist. Ja ......... ich bin es gar nicht ......... wert ..... zu leben ........ Die Feder ....... sie fällt so ...... sacht ........... Gleich berührt sie .......... meinen Arm ....... wie angenehm es ist.  
  
Matt saß in einem großen Haufen Federn. Vom Himmel fielen immer mehr weiß Federn. Vereinzelte fielen in das Blut und durchtränkten sich dunkel. Lächelnd hob Yamato den Kopf. Es war so wunderschön. Ein letztes Lächeln bevor alles Dunkel wurde.......... 


	2. is ending

Weiße Federn   
  
Teil 2  
  
Eine weiße Feder. Immer wieder wird sie vom Wind wieder nach oben getrieben und doch sinkt sie stetig. Das strahlende Weiß tut in den Augen weh. Leicht schwebt sie nach unten und landet sanft auf den weißen Bettlagen.  
  
Langsam öffneten sich die blauen Augen. Die Umgebung war verschwommen. Schnell wurden die Lider wieder geschlossen. Vogelzwitschern erklang. Erneut hoben sich die Lider. Eine Kopf erschien im Blickfeld.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Ishida, sie sind aufgewacht!"  
  
Mr. Ishida? Yamato Ishida?  
  
Ja, das war er. Yamato Ishida. Aber wenn er Yamato war, dann bedeutete das, dass er ........ LEBTE!  
  
Entsetzt schloss er die Augen. Es fiel ihm schwer klare Gedanken zu fassen. Er hatte es wieder nicht geschafft. Aber wieso? Er war doch alleine gewesen!  
  
"....ida! Mr. Ishida!"  
  
Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf die Person über ihm. Der Raum wurde klarer. Die blauen Augen der Krankenschwester schauten besorgt in das schneeweiße Gesicht ihres Patienten. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel, der unschwer als Arzt zu identifizieren war, stürmte in das Krankenzimmer. Matt kannte dieses Gesicht. Dieser runde Kopf mit der Halbglatze und der kleinen Brille. Genau dieser Arzt hatte ihn vor Jahren schon mal behandelt, als sein erster Selbstmordversuch gescheitert war. Damals jedoch waren die Augen freundlich gewesen, was nun nicht der Fall war.  
  
"Yamato."  
  
Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen. Dass der Arzt ihn mit Vornamen ansprach, verunsicherte ihn.  
  
"Wieso, Yamato? Wieso hast du es wieder getan?!"  
  
Matt hörte wie Enttäuschung und Wut in der Stimme des Doktors lag. Ja, schon damals hatte er sich sehr um ihn gesorgt. Yamato öffnete die spröden Lippen um etwas zu sagen, doch er wusste nicht was. Sollte er sagen, dass sein Freund fremd gegangen war? Oder das er es nicht wert war zu leben? Das er nur Dreck war? Nein, dass hätten sie nicht verstanden. So, wie sie damals nicht verstanden haben.  
  
Stattdessen drehte er sein Gesicht zum Fenster.  
  
"Na gut. Wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, dann spreche ich eben mit Mr. Yagami. Er scheint ein guter Freund von dir zu sein. Vielleicht kann er mir helfen."  
  
Bei diesen Worten zuckte Matt entsetzt zusammen. Tai war hier? Sein Tai? Nein, er durfte ihn nicht so sehen. Nicht so erbärmlich. Aber war er das nicht? Erbärmlich, schwach und hässlich?  
  
Schnell drehte er seinen Kopf um und sah wie sein Arzt gerade zur Türklinke griff.  
  
"Warten sie!" Es war nur ein Röcheln und doch blieb der Arzt stehen. Fragend drehte er sich um.  
  
Als Matt keine Anstalten machte zu antworten, drückte er kopfschüttelnd die Klinke und ging.  
  
Nach fünf Minuten öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Braune, zerstruppelte Haare kamen zum Vorschein. Das Gesicht war fahl und tiefe Augenringe leuchten unter den übermüdeten Augen. Traurig blickte Tai auf Matt. Wie dieser da in dem hässlichen Krankenhausgewand in diesem weißen Bett und genauso weiß war, ließ ihn krank werden. Was hatte er nur getan.  
  
"Wären Sie so gut und ließen uns für eine Weile allein?"  
  
Tais Stimme erweckte in Matt ein Gefühl, dass ihn zu zerreißen drohte. Sie war voller Trauer und Schmerz. Aber wieso? War es wegen ihm?   
  
Nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht. Wieso sollte Tai einen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden?!  
  
Die Krankenschwester verließ das Zimmer und ließ die beiden Jungs alleine. Eine Weile war es still. Tai schaute in die Augen seines Koi (? ist das jetzt der richtige Ausdruck), als suche er darin etwas bestimmte. Doch Matt konnte den Blick nicht erwidern. Schließlich war Tai es, der begann zu reden.  
  
„Matt, wie geht es dir?"  
  
Es dauerte bis Matt antwortete, doch als er das tat ging er nicht auf die Frage ein.  
  
„Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?"  
  
Seine Stimme war brüchig und stockend. Sein Blick war starr auf die Decke gerichtet.  
  
„Als ich nach Hause kam, fand ich dich im Bad. Du lagst ...... in deinem eigenem Blut und rührtest dich nicht!"  
  
Erschrocken schloss Yamato die Augen. Tais Stimme zitterte und hätte er ihn angesehen, dann hätte er auch Tais Arme, seine Beine, seinen Körper zittern sehen.   
  
„Wieso, Matt? Wieso hast du das getan?!"  
  
Deutlich hörte er den Vorwurf in Taichis Stimme.  
  
Ja, Yamato hatte Tai enttäuscht. Er war ... nein, er ist schwach. Schwach, wie ein Baby. Und Tai hasst schwache Menschen. Tai hasste ihn!  
  
Als Matt keine Anstalten machte zu antworten, schloss Tai seine Augen und sprach langsam, damit auch jedes Wort verständlich rüber kam: „Du hast mich mit Judith gesehen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Geschockt von Tais Worte, wendete Matt seinen Blick auf genau diesen. Dieser schaute traurig und mit schmerverzogenem Gesicht auf das, für ihn, wunderschöne Gesicht in dem Krankenbett.  
  
Er hasste sich für das, was er getan hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum! Vor einem Monat war Judith aus den USA nach Japan gekommen um für ein viertel Jahr hier zu studieren. Sie hatte von Anfang an mit ihm geflirtet. Und Tai? Tai war schwach geworden. Er hatte keine sonderlichen Probleme mit Matt gehabt. Er hatte ihn geliebt und er tat es noch immer, doch er hatte den Fehler begannen. Er hatte sich auf Judith eingelassen. Und das nicht nur einmal. Er hasste sich dafür. Ein Blick auf das kahle Gesicht Yamatos reichte, um sein Herz vor Schmerz fast in tausend Scherben zersplittern zu lassen. Er war froh, dass er sich gestern Nacht doch aus dem Bett gequält hatte, als er das Gefühl verspürte, etwas würde nicht stimmen. Erst war es nur eine Kleinigkeit. Seine Tür stand offen, doch diese Erkenntnis hatte seinen Magen nicht verstimmen lassen. So war er zu Matts Wohnung gefahren um nach ihm zu sehen. Als er Yamato ihm Bad fand, war das für ihn ein Bildnis des Horrors. Wie er da so gelegen hatte. Seine Haute ganz weiß und kalt. Und seine blonden Haare waren rot durchdrängt. Er hatte Panik bekommen. Riesige Panik. Im Krankenhaus hatte er die ganze Nacht am Bett gesessen und hatte gebetet, dass Matt wieder aufwachte. Ja, er liebte ihn. Und wie er ihn liebte! Doch wenn er ihn wirklich liebte, wie konnte er ihm dann so was nur antun?! Er wusste doch, dass Matt seelisch etwas instabil war!  
  
Wut stieg in Tai hoch. Wut auf sich selbst. Wut darauf, so eine arme Seele so zu quälen.  
  
„Tai?"  
  
Erschrocken blickte der Genannte auf. Eine Träne rannte über das blasse Gesicht. Eine Träne des Leidens.  
  
„Matt, es ......"  
  
Rasch war er an das Bett getreten und griff nun nach Yamatos Hand.  
  
„Matt, es tut mir so leid. Was hab ich nur getan?"  
  
Matt traute seinen Ohren kaum. Was er getan hatte? Liebte er ihn etwa doch noch? Er spürte, die warme Hand, die seine umschloss. Er sah, die großen Augen. Er hörte, die schuldbewusste Stimme. Und er wusste, dass Tai sich wenigstens noch um ihn sorgte. Sanft drückte er Tais Hand.  
  
Auf einmal löste sich etwas in Taichis Auge und wenige Sekunden später, kullerte eine einsame Träne über dessen Gesicht.  
  
„Tai, du weinst!"  
  
Matt konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Tai jemals geweint hatte. Verschleierte Worte fielen ihm wieder ein. DU DARFST DICH NICHT UMBRINGEN! WEIL SONST JEMAND UM DICH WEINT!  
  
Weinte Tai etwa um IHN?!  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
Mehr bekam Matt nicht heraus. Seine Stimme brach.  
  
„Wieso?! Verdammt, weil ich mir sorgen gemacht habe! Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du stirbst und mich hier alleine lässt!"  
  
Noch ein weiter Träne gesellte sich zu der anderen.  
  
Matt registrierte, wie alles in ihm Schrie. Schrie, aber nicht vor Schmerz oder Wut, sondern vor Freude! Matt war glücklich. Er war glücklich, dass Tai um ihn weinte. War glücklich, dass dieser doch noch was für ihn empfand. War glücklich, dass er nicht ganz alleine war.  
  
Nach einer Woche konnte Matt das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen. Er musste seinen Arzt versprechen drei mal die Woche zu einer Sitzung zu ihm zu kommen um über sein Problem zu reden. Therapie. Es sträubte zwar Matt aber schließlich willigte er doch ein.   
  
Mit Tai hatte Matt lange Gespräche geführt. Etwas was Matt nicht so lag. Trotzdem war er sich nun sicher, dass Tai ihn noch liebte.   
  
Schließlich konnte Yamato wieder nach Hause. Nur war dies gar nicht so leicht, denn obwohl der Termin der Krankenhausentlassung geheim gehalten wurde, standen trotzdem Massen von Reportern auf der Krankenhauseinfahrt. Sie belagerten seit der Einlieferung das Gebäude. Überall wurde über Yamatos Selbstmordversuch berichtet. Verständnis kam natürlich nicht auf. Matt und seine Band war auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Ruhmes. Er hatte viel Geld und keine sonstigen Probleme. So blieb den Leuten nur noch über ein was zu spekulieren, sein Liebesleben.  
  
Als Tai mit Matt das Krankenhaus verließen, stürmten die Reporter sofort auf sie zu.  
  
„Yamato, stimmt es, dass sie vergewaltigt wurden?"  
  
„Was ist der wahre Grund für ihren Selbstmord?"  
  
„Sind sie wirklich so unglücklich verliebt, wie gesagt wird?"  
  
Matt musste schmunzeln über den Einfallsreichtum der Menschen. Aber es war noch nie jemand auf die Idee gekommen, dass Tai und Matt sich ein bisschen häufig sahen, dafür das sie nur Freunde sind.  
  
Eine wilde Abhängungsfahrt später betraten Matt und Tai ihre Wohnung. Es war schon spät und so machte sich Taichi sofort daran etwas Leckeres zu kochen. Da Matt jedoch die Kochkünste seines Koi nur zu gut kannt, übernahm er schnell die Kelle.   
  
Tai beobachtete ihn kurz und schmiegt sich dann an seinen Rücken.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid, Matt. Du müsstest mich eigentlich dafür hassen."  
  
Matt hörte auf in dem Topf zu rühren und drehte sich um. Traurig schaute er in die anderen Augen.  
  
„Hassen? Ich dich? Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass jede einzelne Faser in mir schmerzt."  
  
Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über Tais Gesicht. Er zog Matt zu sich ran und berührte seine zarten Lippe. Sanft stupste er dagegen und bat um Einlass, der ihm sofort gewährt wurde. Der zuerst noch etwas schüchterne Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher bis ein zischendes Geräusch hinter Matt die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungs auf sich zog. Die Suppe war überkocht! Rasch stellte Yamato den Topf vom Herd.  
  
„Wie es aussieht, gibt es wohl heute nichts zu essen", sagte Matt schmunzelnd.  
  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich auch auf was ganz anderes lust!"  
  
Matt schaute ihn kurz erstaunt an. Das Bild in Tais Wohnung schoss ihm in den Kopf. Wie Judith und Tai da auf dem großen Bett gelegen haben .... Und die schlanken Finger Tais Haut berührten ... Übelkeit kam auf. Doch Matt unterdrückte sie ärgerlich. Tai hatte sich mehr als einmal entschuldigt. Yamato spürte regelrecht wie schlecht es Tai ging. Er machte sich solche Selbstvorwürfe. Nein, dass konnte Matt nicht ertragen. Dafür liebte er Tai viel zu sehr.  
  
Lächelnd beugte er sich vor und began Tai leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Langsam begaben sie sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sie kannten sich gut. Matt wusste genau, was Tai mochte. Und Tai wusste, wodurch Matt schwach wurde. Im Schlafzimmer war es stockfinster. Tai tastete sich an Matts Körper hoch und huschte unter dessen Hemd. Seine Finger glitten sacht den langen schmalen Rücken seines Kois hoch. Immer wieder streichelte er über Matts Rücken. Aber auch der war nicht untätig. Begierig begann er erst Tais Hals, dann dessen Nacken und dessen Schlüsselbein zu küssen. Genießerisch legte Tai seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Schließlich kam Matt wieder zu Tais Lippen zurück und saugte an dessen Unterlippe. Tai knöpfte verführerisch Matts Hemd auf und strich es von dem gut gebauten Oberkörper. Die strahlend weiße Haut kam zum Vorschein. Während sie im Krankenhaus noch hässlich krank aussah, wirkte sie nun auf Tai als stünde eine Engel vor ihm. Zärtlich nahm er seinen Engel in die Arme und begann ihn zu liebkosen. Gleichzeitig schob er ihn auf das große, weiche Bett. Tai schob sich über seinen Geliebten und schaute ihm fest in die Augen. Er liebte diese Augen, genauso wie Matt die seine liebte. Tai senkte den Kopf wieder und begab sich auf Bekundungstour quer über Matts Oberkörper. Dieser genoss dieses kribbelnde Gefühl ganz ausführlich. Wie lange war es her, dass Tai ihn so verwöhnt hatte? Wieder schoss das Bild der Blondine über Tai in Matts Kopf. Nicht daran denken! Genieße dieses Gefühl! Ja, das tat. er ein leises Schnurren entwischte aus Yamatos Kehle. Tai lächelte. Er liebte es, wenn er spürte, dass er seinen Koi in der Hand hatte. Zentimeter für Zentimeter rückte er Matts Hose näher. Gerade als er sich an dem Hosenbund zu schaffen machen wollte, wurde er wieder nach oben gezogen.  
  
„Noch nicht .... Erst bist du dran", flüsterte Matt leise und zog Tai gleichzeitig das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Braune Haut und durchtrainierte Muskeln kamen zum Vorschein. Matt hiefte Tai von sich und drehte ihn so, dass er nun auf der braunen Haut saß. Die braunen Augen musterten ie schlanke Person, die sich auf deren Oberschenkel Platz gemacht hatte.  
  
„Du bist wunderschön", sagte Tai.  
  
Matt lächelte. Tai konnte es in der Finsternis kaum erkennen, doch er sah es.  
  
„So schön, wie ein Engeln!"   
  
Er hob seine Hand und streichelte liebevoll über Yamatos Wange. Dieser nahm die Hand und drückte sie noch näher an die weiße Haut.  
  
„Dein Engel", flüsterte Matt.  
  
„Mein Engel!"  
  
Matt beugte sich runter und versank in einem langen Kuss. Diesmal war es Tai, der verwöhnt wurde. Matt massierte seine Brustwarzen mit den Händen und der Zunge. Kein Stückchen Haut schien Matts Mund zu entgehen. Überall kostete und probierte er die braune, knackige Haut. Tais Atem ging stoßweise. Die Hose war längst viel zu eng geworden und sein Körper schrie nach mehr. Seine Haut brannte. Und doch wollte er mehr. Er wollte Yamato.  
  
Kurzer Hand griff er nach seinem Koi und brachte ihn mit einer gekonnten Bewegung unter sich. Erschrocken schauten ihn die blauen Augen an. Sofort machte sich Tai an Matts Hose zu schaffen. Dieser genoss das Gefühl der fliegenden Schmetterlinge im Bauch und ließ sich fallen. Er vertraute Tai. Er vertraute ihm selbst nach dem Seitensprung noch über alle Maße. Ja, Tai war die einzige Parson, der er vertraute. Die Hose war spurlos verschwunden und auch die Unterhose machte sich selbständig. Rasch war auch Tai entkleidet und Matt konnte die zarte Haut seines Freundes auf seiner spüren. Tausend Flammen fackelten auf. Matt erschlug es fast.   
  
Er spürte, wie Tai an seinem Innenschenkeln entlang fuhr und genau bei seinem Glied stehen blieb. Sanft umschloss er es und begann es zu streicheln. Als Tai merkte, dass der Körper unter ihm anfing zu zitterten, hörte er auf, drehte Matt um und drang mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Matt keuchte kurz erschrocken auf, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder. Ein zweiter und ein dritter Finger kamen hinzu und berührten immer wieder genau diesen einen Punkt, den Yamato nicht nur Sternchen sehen ließ sondern ihm auch jedes mal einen Stromschlag gab. Tai zog die Finger wieder heraus, worauf hin ein Knurren zu vernehmen war.  
  
„Nicht so ungeduldig!"  
  
Taichi platzierte sich richtig und drang in die schmale Öffnung ein. Ganz vorsichtig glitt er immer weiter, bis er schließlich ganz in seinen Koi eingedrungen war. Dann wartete er einen Augenblick, damit sich Matt an dieses Gefühl gewöhnte.  
  
„Fang an, ich weiß wie sich das anfühlt", knurrte Matt. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und schrei vor Erlösung. Tai bewegte sich erst vorsichtig dann immer schneller und tiefer in Matt. Kurz bevor er und Matt kamen stoppte er und wartete bis das aufgekommene Gefühl abklang. Matt brach vor ihm ein.  
  
„Tai .... bitte ... ich kann .... nicht mehr!", flehte Matt.  
  
Wieder begann sich Taichi in Matt zu bewegen. Und als diesmal die Schwelle kam, stoppte Tai nicht sondern überschritt sie und ergoss sich in seinem Geliebten. Auch Yamato schrei auf und sackte nun vollends zusammen. Tai zog sich zurück und legte sich neben seinen Koi.  
  
„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er noch bevor er einschlief.  
  
Matt lächelte. Er war glücklich. Er hatte seinen Tai wieder. Wieder ganz für sich allein. Er war froh, dass er nicht gestorben war. Ja, das Leben war wunderbar.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Tai!"  
  
Als Yamato am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, strahl die Sonne schon kräftig in das schöne Schlafzimmer. Das bett neben ihm war leer. Eine unangenehme Kälte machte sich breit. Doch in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Tai kam grinsend mit einem großen Brett voller leckerer Sachen herein spaziert.  
  
„Guten Morgen", flötete er fröhlich.  
  
„Guten Morgen! Ist das etwa alles für mich?"  
  
„Und für mich. Also dann."  
  
Genüsslich fütterte tai seinen Koi und liebkoste ihn wo er nur konnte. Nach einer halben Stunde erhob sich Matt aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad.  
  
„Ich muss noch mal ins Studio", schrie er während er duschte.  
  
„Der Manager wollte noch mal mit mir sprechen."  
  
Eine weiter halbe Stunde später stand matt fertig gestylt an der Tür und gab seinem braunen Wuschelkopf noch einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
„In einer Stunde bin ich wieder da."  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Matt."  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und betrat die Straße. Es war warm. Und eine Abkühlung in den nächsten Wochen war nicht in Sicht. Matt schaute nach links und nach rechts und überquerte schnell die Straße. Durch den Park ließ er sich mehr Zeit. Er ließ sich von der Natur inspirieren. Matt würde seinem Manager morgen eine neue Single vorlegen. Eine Single, die er erst heute schreiben wird.  
  
Die Formalitäten im Studio waren schnell geklärt. Die Tour wurde um eine Woche verschoben, damit sich der Sänder der Band noch etwas erholen konnte. Matt war zwar nicht so bedeistert gewesen, da er sich sicher war, dass er die Pause nicht braucht, doch ein Blick seines Managers genügte und er hatte geschwiegen.  
  
Es war Mittag als er die Studio wieder verließ. Es war mittler Weile unangenehm heiß geworden. Auf den Straßen war viel los, trotz der Mittagszeit. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Matt, dass er noch Zeit hatte, trotzdem wollte er so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause. Er wollte wieder zu Tai. Er wollte sich wieder in diese kräftigen, schützenden Arme legen. Zügig durchquerte er den Park. Schließlich sah er das Haus. Das große Haus mit den vielen Wohnungen. Und in einer davon saß Tai mit seinen braunen Augen und wartete auf ihn Ja, er war glücklich. Yamato stellte sich an den Straßenrand. Sein Blick war noch immer auf das eine, ganz bestimmte Fenster gerichtet. Die Leute neben ihm bewegten sich und auch Matt überquerte den Zebrastreifen. Auf einmal hörte er ein lautes Kreischen. Erschrocken schaute Matt von dem Fenster weg. Er hörte ein unerträgliches Quietschen. Er sah noch eine Sekunde lang wie der schwarze BMW auf ihn zu schoss bevor er hart nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Sein Kopf schlug brutal auf das Pflaster. Leblos lag sein Körper da. Er war blutverschmiert und total verdreckt.  
  
Alles war verschwommen. Er hörte Stimmen, doch die waren weit weg. Er roch Blut, aber auch dies nicht mit vollem Bewusstsein. Er spürte Schmerzen, aber nur gedämpft. Er sah nur ein was ganz scharf. Eine einzelne, weiße Feder, die langsam vom Himmel hinab glitt.  
  
Sollte er nicht glücklich sein? Sollte er nicht, bei seinem Liebsten sein? Gab es Menschen, den es verboten war etwas anderes zu fühlen als Schmerz. Einsamkeit. Trauer.  
  
Vielleicht .... Doch Matt gehörte nicht dazu. Denn er war glücklich. Er war glücklich, weil Tai ihn liebte. Und weil Tai um ihn weinen würde.  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht bevor die Feder auf seiner engelsgleichen Haut landete und ihm seinen letzten Atem aushauchte..... 


End file.
